


No space between us

by charcoalscenes



Series: Backdated Publications [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Attempted Murder, Drowning, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: After too long stalking a ship only for one crewman to continually deny the siren his due, Vector decides to target the boy who is his obstacle instead.(Posted to AO3 on February 2021 with a Backdated Publication date from when it posted to Tumblr.)
Relationships: Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector
Series: Backdated Publications [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170983
Kudos: 2





	No space between us

**Author's Note:**

> Actual publication into AO3 is on February 2021. This is an old piece I shared on Tumblr and wanted to post using this site's Backdate feature. More older fics will likely be added onto the Backdated Publications series, so for anyone interested in this piece or in checking out the others, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Written for the prompt "Things you said with no space between us."

Vector is used to people struggling at this point. By now, the enchantment doesn’t wear off so much as it’s overwhelmed by the severity of the situation; it doesn’t matter how wonderful humans think it is to meet a siren, it doesn’t matter how beguiling his voice might be – it’s not going to mean anything once a person realizes that he’s being dragged deeper underwater and unable to breathe.

Yuma doesn’t struggle.

Vector had watched this one for days. Somehow, the kid had been able to rescue some of his crewmates from Vector’s original song, a basic promise of riches and beautiful creatures at the bottom of the water. Something had been protecting him, some kind of magic, and after enough spying, Vector was finally able to catch him without that alluring necklace he seemed to always have on.

Having gotten briefly caught by Yuma hadn’t been part of the plan. Not that the kid had done anything about it – only naïvely cried out, “Hey! Are you okay? Do you need help–” before Vector had startled and ducked back down into the water to swim away.

It doesn’t take a wizard to know what kind of song would fit this prey best. At the first opportunity, seeing Yuma on deck without his pendant, Vector sang for someone to save him – a helpless creature lost at sea, lonely and isolated and begging for just the company of another being. There was little resistance in Yuma’s body as he staggered towards the edge. By the time someone realized that Yuma’s actions weren’t innocuous, he was already overboard, in reach of Vector’s arms.

When people struggle, the few that succeed in tearing themselves from Vector succeed in vain, having already been dragged far enough from the surface that they drown regardless. Though instead of hands pushing against his chest, Yuma’s arms wrap around Vector’s waist. With Vector already holding him so tightly from expecting a fight, it only causes them to flush close together, Yuma’s chest pressing on Vector’s, his cheek against his.

Abruptly, Vector ceases singing. “What is wrong with you,” he murmurs against the closest thing to a willing mutual hug he’s had in a long time. He waits for Yuma to snap out of the spell, to try and wrench free, but Yuma’s arms don’t let go of him. Human legs writhe and kick in a weak effort to swim _them both_ to the surface, until finally, Yuma gurgles violently.

Vector frowns but leans back to watch him, how his eyes are barely squinting open in pain, how open his mouth silently struggles, how his whole body strains – and perhaps he didn’t hear that Vector is able to speak to him clearly underwater, maybe from panic or he simply doesn’t care, because he still grips at Vector through it all, trying to rescue him. 

“Fuck.” The sight doesn’t strike Vector as painful so much as the constant hold that Yuma’s kept on him does. “You idiot.” 

He’s heard of it done by others before, but for the first time in his life, he releases his prey first, the arms locked around the human moving so that Vector can hold Yuma’s face steady before he leans in and covers Yuma’s mouth with his own. Then, for both of them, he breathes.


End file.
